The Watcher Series
by Seadragon68
Summary: A series of "snapshots" of Dracula, Van Helsing & Carl. Each tells what they see and feel when they watch the others.
1. Dracula Watches

**_This is a series of "snapshots" from three points of view - Dracula, Van Helsing & Carl's. I wanted to play with possible motivations within these three characters_**

DRACULA WATCHED

Dracula looked from his place in the shadows. He watched Van Helsing as he stopped for a moment to talk to Carl before turning in for the night. He could see the way Gabriel's hand reached out and almost touched Carl's hair before being pulled back and slipped into his pocket. He listened to the playful banter and the teasing insults and felt a knot twist in his stomach. He knew how much this pale little friar meant to Gabriel. He could see it in the careful way Gabriel didn't touch him yet always stood so close. He could see it in the hopeless look in Gabriel's eyes when the other could not see. Oh yes, he knew what lurked in Gabriel's heart.

He watched Carl after Van Helsing left and a mocking smile tainted his lips. He could see the temptation this one held.

"I know why you do this, Gabriel" Dracula murmured to himself. "I know what draws you to this man of God. You think that his innocence can redeem you. You think that if you can earn his love, that it will release you from the sins of the past. But you are too far gone, Gabriel. All you can do is destroy the very thing that draws you in. And he will hate you for what you make him. For what you will take from him"

He looked one last time on Carl, who was too focused on his work to sense his watcher. "You are sweet, little friar but you will never be able to hold him. I alone am able to feed the hunger that burns within him. And feed it I will for Gabriel is mine" With a savage smile, he melted deeper into the shadows and disappeared from the room. It was only a matter of time…


	2. Van Helsing Watches

**_The second POV of the series_**

GABRIEL WATCHES

Gabriel watched as Carl poured over old books in the tower. He was muttering to himself and taking notes. Carl did not know this but he often watched the man at work. There was something so amazing in the intensity that Carl brought to his craft. It gave it a sort of purity –this clarity of intention that Carl gave to everything he touched. Gabriel envied him that surety for he had none in his own life.

Everything about his life was uncertain and unclear. His past was nothing but visions in nightmares – jumbled and dark. He was told his work was necessary and important but if it was so right, then why did he feel so conflicted every time he stood over the body of what was once a monster and was now a man? The only thing in his life that felt certain, felt light instead of dark, was Carl.

He looked over at the blonde friar and felt something pull within him. So many times he wanted to touch him. No, to bury himself within in him. He wanted to lose himself in Carl's light, in the clean and unsullied essence that was Carl. His own felt so corrupted, so blighted. He wanted to bath himself in Carl and find himself made whole again. As always he had to restrain himself from reaching out, from pulling Carl to him and taking what he hungered for.

He stepped back silently as always and turned away from temptation. But it was getting harder each time. Gabriel knew that some day his strength would fail. One day he would not turn away, not resist. And Carl would never forgive him.


	3. Carl Watches

**_The final side of the triangle - Carl weighs in_**

CARL WATCHES

Carl watches Van Helsing as he tends to his weapons. He could see that the simple task was masking the restless state of a troubled soul. Van Helsing did this often – finding a physical task to occupy himself when the demons came calling – but Carl could see that this was no longer working to drive them back.

He only observed the Hunter when he thought he would not be noticed because it was the only hope he had of seeing what lurked in the dark of Van Helsing's soul. He worried for the man, worried that he would one day lose the battle and give into the darkness that seemed waiting to drag him down. Carl wanted to help Van Helsing find his way out of the shadows and see hope again in this world. He wanted the Hunter to believe he was worthy of God's love.

But sometimes Carl was unsure of what he saw when he looked at Van Helsing. He knew that there were times the Hunter withdrew from him yet even in that withdrawal, Carl could feel a pull that he could not explain. There is a need in Van Helsing that he could not identify and it had a hunger that almost frightened Carl. There were moments that Van Helsing almost touched him and it was then that he felt the hunger and despair the strongest - great waves radiating off the man. The hunger made him want to run away but the despair held him in his place. He could not decide what to do and that indecision was tearing them both apart.

Time was running out. Van Helsing was losing whatever battle was raging within him. If Carl did not find a way to turn the tide, Van Helsing would be lost forever.

**_These have been something I quickly wrote and did not allow myself to go back and edit. I was trying to get a stream of consciousness feel to them. I've been debating about a second round of similiar snapshots if people feel the idea has merit - Seadragon_**


End file.
